The described embodiments relate generally to superconducting generators and motors, and more particularly to systems involving generator and motor armatures with superconducting field windings.
The superconducting field windings in superconducting motors and generators generate high magnetic fields in excess of the magnetic saturation of the magnetic teeth usually present in a stator, Superconducting motors and generators use complex assemblies of armature coils, cooling features, and nonmagnetic teeth between bars in the armatures to avoid losses in the saturated teeth. The use of these features adds cost for materials and assembly of the generators and motors.